


Loss of Morality

by CharaUndertale



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But not stated in this fic., M/M, Sort of BillDip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaUndertale/pseuds/CharaUndertale
Summary: -Drabble-Dipper Pines had once been an innocent child who was enraptured in the mysteries of supernatural much beyond his reach.Now, he was practically a demon.And Mabel found out too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I reread one of my old drabbles, and decided to rewrite it!
> 
> WhyAmIRewritingThisTrashIHaveNoIdea
> 
> This is my original Drabble: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7902850

"You could join us! Become one of the most feared, most powerful beings of the multiverse!" Dipper shouted, his voice booming throughout the land, as he floated to the ground in an elegant fashion, his smile being followed by his hand being put out, similar to Bill making a deal. Full of confidence. 

Mabel was barely able to mumble a 'no,' between her gasps for air as she sprinted away, fog covering her vision as she was captured by the grasps of magic pulling her to Dipper. Flailing to escape the force leading her back to Dipper, Mabel was only restrained further, being teleported right to Bill and the male brunette's throne.

"Was that a no I heard?" Dipper muttered, creating chains to grasp on her arms and legs, the yellow-blue combination of the chains only reminding her that he was now Bill's. Bill's, and Mabel wasn't even able to do anything about it. She had just assumed he was going through a particularly arduous supernatural mystery, not.. this.

"Yes." 

"Do you know what happens when someone says no to me?" Dipper smirked, his suit (obviously chosen by Bill) somehow reacting to his anger, turning a dark shade of red. 

"What happens? Death? Torture?" Still pulling from the chains, which as expected only got tighter every pull, she stared him straight in the eyes. There was gold in his eye, gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. Another reminder of Bill's mark on him.

"Correct!" He almost enthusiastically replied, Mabel's eyes widening. He- he was actually- She only pulled harder, beginning to try to do what Dipper did, use some sort of magic.

"Magic doesn't come that easily to amateurs, Mabel." Dipper mumbled, chuckling as he put his finger up, pointing at the sky, summoning Mabel closer to Dipper.

"Last chance, sister." He shouted, stressing 'sister,' "You would be all powerful! Conquer universes! Live forever. Do everything in your biggest dreams!" He focused his sight on Mabel. "You'd be happy."

"That.. that isn't true happiness!" Mabel cried, falling to the ground. "Happiness isn't made by conquering, and being mean, and stuff! It's made with kindness and- I know you're still Dipper! Wimpy Dip Dop who is obsessed with old pop songs, and mysteries, and-"

"I knew it. You don't understand."

"Dipper?"

"I'm happy! Really goddamn happy! I don't want to go back to that!" Dipper shouted, forming a cerulean fire which he threw to where Mabel was. "I thought it'd be nice to have you join us. You being open minded, creative, and chaotic, you'd be the perfect balance for me. You'd push the limits, I'd know when to pull you away from them."

"Dipper! Please.."

Dipper ignored it. "There were universes where you joined me. I guess that was just blind hope, I should have known that this version of my sister would say no."

Flames began to encircle Mabel, making her gasp for air, before Dipper gave an almost pitying look, as he threw a spear through Mabel's heart, killing her.

"Goodbye, sister."


End file.
